


Truce

by angelcatsiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dom/sub, F/M, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Spanking, Vaginal Sex, human!Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:55:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25207315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelcatsiel/pseuds/angelcatsiel
Summary: You get into a bit of a fight with a human Castiel. It leads in an unexpected direction, but that’s definitely not a bad thing.
Relationships: Castiel/Reader, Castiel/You
Comments: 5
Kudos: 53





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic I've uploaded to this account in literally forever. Quarantine is good for something, I guess! It's certainly been sexually frustrating though, which is probably why I've been writing porn to pass the time. There will be a second chapter soon, kink suggestions are welcome! Let me know if there's any kinks you wanna see! I'm open to writing just about anything tbh, I don't judge, so just let me know in the comments or on my tumblr, angelcatsiel.

“I’m gonna kill him,” you said as you sank down into the back seat of the Impala. “I swear to God…”

“Well, yeah, I guess you could blame God for this,” Dean joked, grinning at you in the mirror as he started the engine.

“Shut it, Dean.” You let your head thud back against the headrest, gazing out of the window and letting out a long breath. You couldn’t believe Cas had come here without you, to the vampire nest, and could have gotten himself killed. You knew why he’d gone alone without telling you; he was determined to prove himself still worthy of hunting despite his newfound status as a human. You also knew that your anger was only born out of fear. You’d thought you might lose him. That didn’t make you any less angry, though.

Thankfully you’d tracked him down with the Winchester’s help, and now you were heading home safe, the vampires all dead. Cas had offered for you to drive home with him in his car, to talk things out, but you had declined, too angry and upset to discuss it yet.

“Jesus, Y/N, would you and Cas just get a room already? Because I can’t take much more of this.”

“What are you talking about?” you asked, feeling hot all of a sudden. “He’s my friend, I just worry about him.”

“Oh come on, I’ve seen the way you two stare at each other. You’re into him, he’s into you. Tell her, Sammy.”

You glared at Sam. “You don’t think that, right?”

Sam shuffled awkwardly in his seat. “I mean, honestly? It kind of looks like you’re both into each other.”

Face burning, you turned to stare out of the window again, irritated that you hadn’t managed to keep it hidden. The boys were right, though you didn’t want to admit it; you definitely had a thing for Cas. But who wouldn’t? He was tall, handsome, intelligent, and had the most stunning blue eyes. He was kind, compassionate, but when someone pissed him off, he could be truly terrifying, and you had to admit, his stern, angry side turned you on like nothing else. Just last night you’d been alone in your room with your hand between your legs and his name on your lips as you envisioned him turning that stern gaze on you, pinning you against the wall, his deep voice close to your ear…

Snapping out of your daydream, you rested your head against the car window, ignoring the vibrations rattling your skull. They may be right about your feelings for Cas, but he didn’t have any feelings for you, of course. No way that was true.

Arriving back at the bunker, you strode right past Cas, who was already inside, not glancing his way. You didn’t hear the Winchesters following. Perhaps they’d decided to stay out of the way. Probably sensible.

“Y/N, please…”

You whirled around. “You didn’t tell me, Cas. Why didn’t you tell me? I could have come with you. There was no need to risk yourself like that!”

“I’m sorry,” Cas said, looking sincere. “I realise that was… foolish of me. I felt like I had something to prove.”

“You don’t need to prove anything, Cas. You don’t need powers to have worth.”

“I know. But I had it under control before you even arrived. Perhaps if you would just show a little bit more faith in me, I wouldn’t feel the need to prove myself.”

“And what does that mean?” you snapped.

“You, Dean, Sam. You treat me like I’m fragile, like I’m weak. Two weeks ago when I had that cough, you wouldn’t even let me leave the bunker. I may not have my old strength, but I’m far from weak, Y/N.”

“Cas, you’re basically a brand new human! This is all new for you. You need to take it slow. If you don’t have your powers, then what’s left? Your brain, Cas, your intelligence. But right now you’re acting like an idiot.”

Cas spun you round suddenly, shoving you back against the wall and pinning you there, and you yelped in surprise. He pushed his face in close to yours, and growled, “are you forgetting that I used to be a soldier?”

“Cas…”

“I used to be the leader of garrisons. I was a machine, designed to fight, and I was good at it. I’m not stupid, and I will not be underestimated. Do you understand?”

You found yourself struggling to meet his gaze, startled by the intensity there, and possibly a little excited. You couldn’t help the way your body was responding, and you suddenly ached for him to take you and fuck you, right there against the wall. It was this sudden arousal that prompted your next response.

“Nope, I don’t understand. Sorry. Can you make it clearer?”

And then, really pushing your luck, you actually stuck your tongue out at him.

Cas grabbed your wrist in a firm grip, dragging you through the bunker. “Hey! Cas, let go,” you protested as he pulled you through the corridors and into your room. There, he spun you around to face him.

“I’m going to ask you just once,” he growled, and your heart fluttered in your chest. “Can I do what I want with you?”

“What do you want?” you asked, breathless, struggling to meet his eyes.

“I think you know. Of course you can tell me to stop, any time you need, I would never do anything without your consent. But I don’t think you want to do that.”

Heart racing, praying that you hadn’t completely misread this entire situation, you replied, “do your worst.”

Still gripping your wrist tight, Cas sat down on the bed, and in a blur, he grabbed you and flipped you over his lap. Letting out a surprised squeak, you tried to push yourself up, but a firm hand shoved you back down. Cas gathered your wrists together behind your back in one hand, and you heard the swish of fabric as he removed his tie before wrapping it around your wrists, binding them together.

His hand reached underneath you to the button of your jeans, and you arched your hips up slightly to help him without even thinking about it as he unfastened them, before pulling them down to your knees. “If you want to act like a child, then I will treat you like one,” he snapped, and brought his palm down hard on your ass.

You cried out, and he spanked you again. You squirmed on his lap, your face and chest resting on the mattress, your ass perfectly positioned over his thighs as Cas brought his hand down again and again on your skin, protected only by your thin panties. He started hard and didn’t let up, and you were soon wriggling and panting, his free arm holding you down.

Eventually he stopped, his hand rubbing the now warm skin. “This is what happens to disobedient children, isn’t it? They get spanked?”

“Sometimes,” you replied breathlessly, “but it’s kind of a shitty thing to do.”

“Well in that case, should I stop?”

With a frustrated groan, you shook your head. It seemed Cas had won this argument. “No, Cas, please don’t stop.”

Cas brought his hand down hard, and you yelped.

His fingers slipped beneath the top of your panties, tugging them down. You inhaled sharply as he slipped a finger between your legs, rubbing up and down briefly before pushing inside you. “Something tells me you’re enjoying this.”

You spread your legs the smallest amount, as much as you could with your jeans around your knees, allowing him more room as he slowly pumped two fingers in and out. Just as you began to relax, he removed his fingers and laid another hard smack across your now bare ass.

You tried for a while to hold in your whimpers and cries of pain at each hit, but soon failed as the hits grew harder and faster. Every so often Cas would slow, the hits fairly hard but rhythmic and bearable, and then suddenly one would be harder than the rest, and you would cry out. Occasionally he would pause, running his hand over the now burning skin, slipping his fingers between your legs to rub your clit, and you would push your hips back to meet his touch, sighing at the sensation.

Eventually Cas spoke. “Stand up,” he ordered, pushing your jeans and underwear down to your ankles, and you kicked them off before climbing awkwardly to your feet with your hands bound behind you, Cas steadying you. “Now, on your knees.”

Briefly you toyed with the idea of disobeying, but that tone of voice left no room for argument, and honestly, you desperately wanted to do as you were told. You sank down to your knees, shuffling closer between Cas’s legs as he laid a hand on your head, tangling his fingers in your hair. Anticipation fluttered in your stomach as you watched Cas unfasten his pants and reach in, tugging his hard cock free of his pants and boxers, and you leaned in without needing to be told, eagerly taking him into your mouth.

Cas sighed as you worked your tongue around him, gradually taking him further into your mouth. “So you can be good,” he said as his fingers tightened in your hair. “I haven’t finished punishing you yet, though.”

Gently he pushed your head down further until his cock pushed into your throat, and you forced yourself to relax, though it wasn’t easy. Cas let you back up when you gagged, giving you a moment to breathe before slowly pushing you back down again. You couldn’t help but wonder where he’d learned all this from, but you weren’t about to complain. Relaxing your throat, you took him as far down as you could without choking, pleased by Cas’s moan of pleasure.

He slowly began fucking your throat, gripping your hair tight, and you struggled not to choke, tears stinging your eyes. Cas would let you up without hesitation every time you began to struggle against his grip, twice asking if you were ok, and you nodded as you caught your breath. Finally he let go of your hair, allowing you to pull away.

“Good girl,” he praised, and your heart fluttered. Had he done this before?

Cas got to his feet and removed his trench coat before untying your wrists and ordering you up to your feet. “Stand in front of the wall, and put your hands on it,” he ordered, and you did so. Cas laid his hands on your hips, adjusting your stance so that your ass was pushed out, your hands braced against the wall. “Stay there,” he said, and you turned your head to watch curiously as he opened the drawer of your bedside table. He removed your hairbrush, slapping the back of it against his palm, testing its impact, and you had no doubts as to what he was going to do with it. Turning back to face the wall, you took a deep, steadying breath.

The first touch of the paddle shaped back of the hairbrush against your ass made you jump, but it was gentle; Cas simply dragged it over your skin. “Tell me why you’re being punished,” Cas murmured behind you.

You bit back a smart retort. “Because I was behaving like a child, Sir.”

Cas took in a sharp breath behind you at the word Sir, and you couldn’t help but grin.

“Are you going to count each hit? And thank me for each one?”

“Yes, Sir,” you replied, aching with arousal.

Cas brought down the hairbrush, hard and sudden, and you yelped. Taking a moment to focus on what you were supposed to be doing, you gasped out, “one, thank you Sir.”

Cas slammed the hairbrush down again, and you cried out, wondering how many he was going to give you, and whether you could handle it. He certainly wasn’t going easy. “Two, thank you Sir.”

At five you were struggling to stay still, your feet dancing on the floor as you fought to keep position. On the seventh hit, your hands strayed from the wall as you flinched away instinctively. Cas gave you a moment to scramble back into position, pushing your ass back out for him despite the pain. “Good girl,” Cas praised, laying a calming hand on your shoulder as he spanked you again; you gritted your teeth, whimpering.

“Eight… thank you, Sir.”

The tenth hit was hard enough to bring tears to your eyes, and you broke position again, but Cas set down the hairbrush, pulling you into a hug. “You did so well,” he murmured. “Are you ok?”

You nodded into his chest, feeling a little zoned out and aching to be touched, your ass burning, both painful and pleasurable. Cas led you to the bed, and you lay down, watching as he began stripping off his clothes. Your heart beat faster as you took in his muscular body, and you quickly removed your own top and bra, tossing them aside. “There’s condoms in my drawer,” you told him, and he quickly fetched them, tearing one open and sliding it on.

Climbing onto the bed, Cas lined up his cock with your entrance, his arms braced either side of your head. “I’m going to make you mine,” the angel growled, pressing slowly into your wet heat, and you moaned, tossing your head back as he stretched you open. He began fucking you slowly at first, but was quick to pick up the pace, thrusting into you roughly as you wrapped your legs around him. You reached down to rub your clit without thinking, and Cas grabbed your wrists, pinning them down above your head.

“Cas, please…” you whined, struggling against his grip, but getting nowhere.

“You didn’t ask permission,” Cas scolded as he slammed into you, and you moaned.

“Sir, please… can I touch myself, please Sir…”

“Not yet,” Cas ordered. “Be patient.”

You closed your eyes, aching with the need to rub your clit in time with Cas’s thrusts. The slide of his cock in and out of your soaked pussy was incredible, hitting all the right spots inside you, his grip firm on your wrists. At last he moved both your wrists to one hand, holding them down easily while his free hand slipped between your legs. “Do not come,” he ordered as he began rubbing your clit in slow circles. “You don’t come without permission.”

You whimpered, overwhelmed by the hot, pleasurable ache low in your stomach and the amazing sensations. Your eyes met Castiel’s blue ones, dazzlingly beautiful, his dark hair a little ruffled, his gaze intense. Leaning down, he murmured in your ear, “tell me who you belong to.”

“You, Cas,” you gasped out, your entire awareness narrowing down to his breath on your ear and the slick drag of his cock inside you. “I belong to you… Oh fuck, can I come?”

“Hold it,” Cas told you, his voice somehow even rougher than usual. “Not yet.”

You almost sobbed, not sure you could hold back the tension tightening in your stomach. “Please, Cas, please let me come, please…”

He dragged it out a few more seconds, until you were certain you couldn’t hold back any more, your legs trembling from the effort, before finally he whispered, “you can come.”

You cried out as the tension snapped, hot pleasure coursing through you in waves, your thighs tensing, back arching off the bed. Cas groaned as you clenched around him, thrusting into you hard a few more times before he came, his forehead pressed against your own, eyes squeezed tightly shut.

The two of you didn’t move for several seconds afterwards, panting, catching your breath. Eventually Cas pulled out, removing the condom and tossing it in the nearby trash can before lying down beside you. “Are you ok?” he asked.

You nodded, turning to face him and flashing him a grin. “I’m great, Cas. That was amazing. Holy shit.”

“You enjoyed it?”

“I loved it,” you replied. “How did you get so good at that?”

Cas looked a little shy. “Since I became human, I’ve found pornography… very enjoyable. This sort of thing especially interested me, so I’ve been learning a lot. The laptop Dean gave me has proven very useful.”

You burst into laughter, rolling onto your side to face him. “I bet it has. Well, you did good, Cas. That was really hot.” You bit your lip, suddenly awkward. “Listen, I’m sorry if I made you feel like I didn’t believe you could handle stuff. I just worry, that’s all.”

“I’m sorry too,” Cas said, meeting your gaze. “I do realise that what I did earlier was foolish of me. I wanted to prove myself.”

“Truce?” you asked, smiling softly. “At least until I want another spanking, that is.”

Cas grinned back at you, your heart fluttering at the sight. You adored his smile. “Of course. I was also wondering… did you want to, uh… discuss this further?”

“The kinky stuff? Or the feelings stuff between us?”

Cas turned red. “Both, I suppose.”

You nodded, curling into his arms. “I’d like that. But can we just cuddle for a little while?”

Wrapping his arms around you, Cas pulled you in close. “We can do that.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After taking some time to discuss your slightly unorthodox interests, you buy a small collection of relevant items for you and Cas to explore together. He’s very excited about one item in particular.

“Hey Cas, are you busy right now?”

Cas closed the book he had set on the table in front of him. He was sat at the library table, a little more casual than usual without his trench coat and jacket, though he still wore his white shirt and tie. “Not any more. Dean needed some information, but he says he has everything he needs now.”

Sam and Dean were currently on a hunt together, and you and Cas had stayed behind. Cas had done a few hunts in the last two weeks since your little argument, and he was sitting this one out to take a break. You’d offered to stay with him and keep him company, and Dean had winked at you when you’d said it with that stupid little smirk on his face.

“I wanna show you something,” you told Cas, a little nervously. “Come on.”

He got to his feet, following you through the bunker to your room. Heart racing, you reached under your bed, pulling out a box.

Since what had happened two weeks ago, you and Cas had discussed things, but hadn’t yet had a chance to really spend time with each other alone. You’d talked about your feelings for each other, and while you weren’t in an official relationship yet, you’d talked about maybe giving it a try. A lot had come up between then and now, though, and you’d been too busy to discuss it any more. You’d talked about your kinks, too, and limits, and curiosities, and safewords. Cas had told you he would look into some of it further, and try to learn as much as he could.

Setting the box on the bed, you opened it, your hands shaking just a little with nerves. “I, uh... I did some shopping. Just some stuff I liked and maybe wanted to try with you.”

Reaching into the box, Cas removed one of the items, a pair of leather cuffs complete with connecting chain and padlocks. “There were just normal buckle ones, but I like the locking ones,” you explained quickly. “The normal ones are too easy to get out of.”

Slowly, Cas began removing each item from the box. Ankle cuffs to match the wrist ones, a locking collar and leash, a couple of gags, a blindfold, some extra clips and chains, lube, some rope, and several different spanking implements; two different paddles, a flogger and a dragon’s tail whip. Cas arranged the items on the bed. “How much did all this cost?”

“A lot,” you giggled self consciously. “It’s ok, that card Charlie set up for us had it covered. Although I really hope Sam or Dean don’t check the purchase history on it. Is it ok? I mean, what do you think?”

Castiel picked up the collar, running the thick band of black leather through his hands. “I’d be happy to try it all with you,” he said, fiddling with the D ring on the front. “But this collar I find especially appealing.”

You swallowed hard. “Why’s that?”

“I like the idea of you belonging to me.” Cas turned his intense blue gaze on you, and you caught your breath. “I can picture you wearing it, on your knees. Waiting for orders, and willing to do anything I say.”

You almost whimpered at his words, your heart beating faster as Cas picked up one of the padlocks and approached you, the collar in his hands. He moved behind you, reaching around to pull the leather across your throat, buckling it at the back of your neck and clicking the padlock in place, the little snick of the closing lock causing hot arousal to curl in your stomach.

“Undress and get on your knees,” Cas ordered, and you hastily stripped off your clothes, tossing them aside before dropping to the floor, already soaking wet between your legs. “Back straight,” he told you, and you straightened up, making a quick decision to put your hands behind your back, hoping to please him.

“Good girl,” Cas praised, and you bit back a grin. “Now, you can wait there until I’m ready.”

Cas sat down on the bed, leaning casually back against the pillows and getting out his phone. You bit back a protest. You didn’t want to wait; you needed him now.

A minute passed. Two minutes. Cas was scrolling through his phone, entirely ignoring you, and you were growing impatient. After another minute, you let out a small whine like a sad puppy, trying to get his attention.

“Quiet,” Cas snapped, and you whimpered. He turned his gaze to you, giving you a stern glare, and you fell silent once more. Cas returned to his phone.

Two minutes later, you whined again, arching your back to push out your breasts, hoping he would take the hint. “Y/N,” he said sternly, “it’s been five minutes. I was about to get up and give you the attention you clearly so desperately want, but now you can wait another five, and if you can’t stay still and silent, then you’ll wait longer.”

You almost argued, but you bit your lip hard, holding the words back. Cas turned his attention back to his phone once more, and you fixed your gaze on the floor in front of you, face flushed with embarrassment. You’d wanted his attention so badly, but now, you found yourself feeling a little ashamed. All you wanted now was to please him.

The next five minutes were agonising, and your knees were starting to hurt a little on the carpet when Cas finally set his phone down and got to his feet. He picked up the leash from the bed, and approached you; you kept your head bowed, waiting.

“I hope you’ve learned something,” he said as he stood over you. “I expect obedience, and if I give you an order, I expect you to follow it without complaining. Understand?”

You swallowed hard. “Yes Sir. I’m sorry, Sir.”

“Good.” Cas clipped the leash onto your collar and tugged on it gently, and you tilted your head back to look up at him. “You’ll soon learn the rules. If you make mistakes, you’ll be punished, but do well and I’ll reward you.” A shiver of excitement crept down your spine. You’d told him in your recent discussion that you liked having strict rules in place, and apparently he’d listened.

One hand still gripping the leash, his other hand pulled off his tie, balling it up and leaning down to put it in one of your hands before he unbuckled his belt and unzipped his pants, freeing his cock. “I can’t resist you on your knees like that,” he growled. “Drop the tie if you need to stop.”

You nodded, leaning in and wrapping your lips around him. You were about to reach up and use your hand at the same time, but Cas stopped you. “Keep your hands behind your back,” he said, and you obeyed, gripping one wrist in the other hand behind you. “I want to see you take my cock down your throat. You did well last time, but I think you can do better.”

Hearing the ex angel talking dirty was a huge turn on, and you felt your pussy throb with need as you took him in further, doing your best to please him. Taking a deep breath through your nose, you bobbed your head down until he hit the back of your throat, managing to keep him there for a second before you pulled back.

“Oh, you can definitely do better than that.” Cas placed his free hand on your head, fingers in your hair. Taking another breath, you tried again. “Further,” Cas said, and you took him further into your throat, fighting to relax. “Good. Hold it.”

Starting to gag, you pulled back, gasping. “Again,” came Cas’s voice from above you, and you tried once more. This time Cas tightened his grip when you tried to pull back, holding you still. You choked, struggling against his grip, and he held you a moment longer before letting go. “Keep fighting me and I’ll punish you,” he said sternly. “Relax and trust me.” He allowed you a few moments reprieve, letting you run your tongue around the head of his cock before he began pulling your head back down again slowly, burying his cock in your throat once more until your nose was pressed against his stomach, cutting off your breathing. At the same time, he pulled on the leash, the collar pulling tight against your throat.

You pulled back instinctively, struggling, and while you kept hold of the tie, one hand flew up without you even thinking about it, grabbing his thigh to push him back. Cas let go of your hair, and you gasped for air, tears stinging your eyes.

“Did I give you permission to move your hands?” 

“I’m sorry, Sir,” you panted, trying to recover your breath.

“Stand up.”

You got to your feet, and Cas dragged you over to the foot of the bed, bending you over it with a firm hand between your shoulder blades and dropping the leash. “Stay there.”

Behind you, you heard the jingle of his belt and the swish of fabric as he removed it. Moments later, he brought down the thick leather hard against your ass, and you cried out, digging your fingers into the blankets. Cas brought the belt down again, and again, raining hard blows on your bare ass. He hit hard, and the belt was heavy; you fought to stay in position, but you were soon writhing around, feet dancing on the floor as you instinctively dodged the blows. Finally he set down the belt, grabbing your hair and throwing you roughly back down on your knees.

Knowing what he wanted, you opened your mouth, allowing him to slide back inside. He pushed straight into your throat this time, and you fought against every instinct you had to get away from the intrusion. You could feel your heart slamming against your ribs as you knelt on the floor, completely unable to breathe, trying your absolute hardest to relax.

“Good girl,” Cas praised as he pulled his hips back, letting you breathe for a moment. “Again.”

You managed to take him down your throat a few more times, but when he began fucking your mouth, it quickly became too much. “Relax,” Cas snapped, but it was impossible; you began fighting his hold without even thinking about it, struggling and choking, though you still didn’t drop the tie.

“Up,” Cas ordered, and as soon as you got to your feet, he was shoving you back towards the bed. “You’ll soon learn to suck my cock the way I want you to.” Closing your eyes tight, you trembled nervously as he picked up the belt again. This was definitely going to hurt.

You almost screamed at the next blow, but Cas gave you no time to process the pain; he went even harder than before, each hit more agonising than the last as he started catching the same spots over and over. One particularly hard blow brought tears to your eyes, and you actually began to cry. Your yellow safeword for ‘slow down’ flashed through your mind, but before you could decide if you needed to use it, Cas set down the belt. “Come here. Look at me.”

Straightening up, you turned to face him, tears on your cheeks. “Now. Are you going to try again?”

You met his gaze; it was stern, steely, but you could see the hint of softness behind it. He was giving you an out, in case you needed it. Of course, you’d already told him not to go easy on you, that you could handle pain, that you were ok with him being rough with you and even making you cry, but you hadn’t expected that so soon.

You took a deep breath, calming yourself, slowing your tears. “Yes, Sir.”

“Back on your knees.”

Sinking down again, you put your hands behind your back and opened your mouth. This time you took him down to the base of his cock straight away, summoning up every scrap of self control and concentration to keep him there as long as you could.

Now when Cas gradually began to fuck your throat, you managed to take it more easily. Occasionally you gagged, but you didn’t struggle, placing your trust in him, and he rewarded you by backing off a little each time, giving you just a moment to recover and catch your breath before he started moving again. He kept a firm hold on your leash, pulling against it gently every so often, making breathing even harder. “That’s better,” he praised, and if you hadn’t had his dick in your mouth, you would have grinned. You had to admit, the praise was even better when it felt earned.

Finally he asked you stand up again, brushing away a stray tear from your cheek with his thumb. “Good girl. You worked hard, and now you can be rewarded for it.” He unclipped the leash, setting it aside and picking up one of the handcuffs. You held out your wrist to him, allowing him to fasten the cuff around it, and then the other one. Cas quickly cleared off the toys on the bed before speaking again. “Lie on the bed. Hands above your head.”

You did as you were told, allowing Cas to attach the connecting chain to your cuffs, pulling it through the slats of your headboard and restraining your wrists above your head. A moment later he pulled the blindfold over your eyes, leaving you in darkness before pulling away.

For a long moment, there was no sound, no movement, nothing. You almost spoke, but you held it back; Cas had warned you earlier about being patient. Staying silent, you waited, holding your breath.

You were rewarded moments later when Castiel’s tongue ran over your nipple, and you gasped, your back arching off the bed as he sucked on it gently. “Stay still,” he warned, before continuing to circle your nipple with his tongue, and you tried to relax, sighing at the pleasurable sensations as he gave some attention to your other nipple with his fingers.

He continued to tease the sensitive nubs of flesh for a few minutes before pulling away, leaving you untouched once again. Biting your lip, you tried to stay still and quiet, breathing hard with anticipation, waiting.

You felt the bed moving, dipping a little between your legs, and suddenly his tongue was at your clit, circling it, flicking over it, and you moaned, spreading your legs.

Cas was talented with his tongue, and you were soon fighting to stay still, your legs trembling, pleasure building. When he eventually pulled back, you whimpered, hips bucking. “Sir, please...”

“Shh.” He gave your pussy a gentle slap, and you jumped. You felt him get up off the bed, and heard him taking off his clothes; you waited, holding your breath.

After a minute, the bed dipped again, and something cold touched your ass. You gasped in surprise as Cas slid a lubed finger into your asshole. “Relax,” he whispered, sliding his finger in and out a few times before adding a second finger. You spread your legs a little more, letting them fall apart, enjoying the sensation of Cas’s fingers gently opening you up.

After a minute, he slid in a third finger. “You want my cock in your ass?” he asked, and you moaned, wondering if you’d ever get used to hearing him talk dirty in that gravelly voice of his.

“Yes... please, Sir, please...”

“Beg me for it,” Cas growled as he removed his fingers, satisfied that you were stretched enough.

You whimpered. “Please fuck my ass, Sir, please... I want your cock in my tight little ass, please...”

The head of Cas’s cock pressed against your ass, slowly pushing inside, and you groaned at the sensation of him filling you up, stretching you open. You relaxed for him easily, trusting him completely, and he gave you a moment to adjust before he began to move his hips. You felt his hands brace either side of your head and heard him moan above you, and you grinned. “You feel so good, Sir, so good inside me,” you panted, and Cas let out a shaky exhale.

“And you open up for me so well, but you’re so tight,” he said as he began to speed up his thrusts, fucking you a little harder. “Such a good little girl.”

Those words caused your pussy to throb with need, and you whined, arching your hips; Cas slid a hand between your legs, rubbing your clit. “I want you to come with my cock in your ass.”

He’d certainly been busy on that laptop of his.

You pulled against the restraints as the pleasure built, Cas’s fingers working magic on your clit. “Can I please come, Sir?” you gasped out, right on the brink of your orgasm.

“You can come,” he replied, and you cried out as your body tensed, your thighs shaking, chest heaving, throwing your head back as your orgasm travelled through you in waves. Cas moaned as your ass clenched around him, squeezing around his cock. 

You were left panting and sated as you came down from your high, Castiel’s rhythmic thrusting and the slick drag of his cock in your ass drawing out the pleasure. Lifting one hand off the bed, he cupped his hand around your throat, squeezing gently, slowly increasing the pressure until it became difficult to breathe.

You could tell from the way he picked up the pace and from the noises he was making that he was getting close to coming himself, but to your surprise, he pulled out when it sounded like he was right on the brink. The mattress shifted beneath you as Cas moved up closer to your head. “Open your mouth,” he ordered. “Stick your tongue out.”

Obediently you did as you were told, listening to the sound of Cas’s hand pumping his cock hard and fast, and then his cum was splashing across your face and your tongue; you kept your mouth open, waiting for him to finish, convinced that this entire little session had to be one of the hottest things you’d ever done.

Finally Cas relaxed, panting. “Good girl,” he praised, and you swallowed and grinned. “You look good like that.”

You giggled. “Kinky bastard. If I’d known you were this kinky, I’d have asked you out ages ago.”

Cas slipped off the blindfold, and you met his blue gaze. “Are you ok?” he asked, and you nodded.

“I’m good, Cas. Amazing.” He reached up to release the chain on the cuffs restraining you to the headboard, freeing your wrists, leaving the cuffs themselves on for now. Reaching for the bedside table, he grabbed you some tissues and you accepted them gratefully, wiping your face clean. You could shower soon, but for now you curled up against Cas, closing your eyes as he wrapped his arms around you.

“I didn’t go too hard on you, did I?” he asked nervously. “I know you told me that you wanted it that way, but I hope I didn’t go too hard too soon.”

You shook your head. “You were great, Cas. I didn’t want you to go easy. I’d safeword if it got too much. Trust me.”

You lay there in silence for a few minutes, enjoying the pleasurable post sex haze. “Hey Cas?”

“Yes?”

“Did you wanna, like... make this a proper thing?”

“A thing?”

“A relationship, I mean,” you clarified. “I know we kind of talked about it last time, but we mostly just talked about the kinky stuff really, and then things got busy... but it’s not just the kink. I really like you.”

You looked up at Cas, and he offered you a shy, awkward smile. It was hard to believe this was the same man who had just spanked you to the point of tears and been so dominant towards you. “I think that would make me very happy,” he said with a grin, and you giggled, your heart melting a little. How could he be so stern and commanding and then suddenly so sweet?

Unable to resist, you cupped his face in your hands and kissed him softly. “Never saw myself with a boyfriend when I started hunting full time,” you admitted. “I figured it would never work out. I think we can make it work, though. I hope so.”

“We will,” Cas told you, sounding confident. With a happy sigh, you snuggled in close again, closing your eyes, feeling his heartbeat with your head against his bare chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The entire blowjob scene in this was based off a real life experience, except I took a little longer to get the hang of it and got the belt about 5 times... lots of crying, but I certainly improved my blowjob game. Ah, happy memories.
> 
> Again, let me know if there's kinks you wanna see!


End file.
